I Said Too Much
by Sisco
Summary: PWP. SasuNaru. Naruto had been told that Sasuke had returned from the clutches of the sennin, Orochimaru. However, he's been acting kind of strange.


I Said Too Much

By: Combine Rinraw

Requested by: zm1x5

Beta: zm1x5

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. I'm only writing this for amusement and nothing else! XP

Sasuke smirked as he slammed the blonde quite roughly up against the gray brick wall. His calloused hands rubbed almost painfully against the surface as he tried to hold the squirming Naruto down. "Stop struggling," he growled. Sasuke was about to think that was a useless request for the other, but that was until he actually stopped struggling and looked up defiantly into his eyes. "So, you're finally submitting," he said almost too smugly.

There was a feral growl from Naruto as he slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut, obviously catching the other off guard and sending him stumbling back while clutching his stomach.

"N-Naruto! What the hell was that for?" Sasuke gasped, unable to hold his composure any longer. The blonde had actually hit him square in the stomach; all the air from his lungs reduced in such a short amount of time.

Naruto snorted as he brushed the fringe from his eyes. "I didn't come here just so you can have your way with me, you bastard!"

"Then _why_ did you come?"

Naruto twitched to the emphasis on _'why._' "I came because…" He lowered his tone slightly, realizing that there was really no need to yell. "I came because Kiba said you had returned. I didn't believe him…"

"So that's why you were leaning over me as I slept?"

When was the bastard sleeping? "You weren't asleep, you liar!"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's defensiveness. Then it grew into a lecherous grin. "Cooooome on Naaaaaruto," he said in a sing-song voice. "It's been three years. I know you've missed me."

Naruto flushed as he glanced warily at his only exit. "What's happened to you, Sasuke? I don't remember you being this…forceful…"

The raven-haired teen's grin widened. "Why don't you try living with a perverted pedophile for three years and see how much it affects you?"

"No thanks. I think I'll pass," Naruto deadpanned. And after foolishly thinking about the images of Sasuke being molested by Orochimaru, he shuddered. "I feel sorry for you…"

"Give me sympathy sex then!" Sasuke started to languidly approach the blonde again, his garments falling to the floor one piece at a time. "I've missed you so much," he added sensually, hoping it had some affect on Naruto. It didn't fail, much to his delight.

A deep blush covered the blonde's face as he was once again backed into the wall, cornered by a very horny, nude, sexy, and did I mention nude, Sasuke. He felt his heart leap up into his throat when he could feel the other's erection pressing suggestively into his abdomen. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke had grown a bit taller, taller than him even! So that gave him to the right to be more intimidating? Sexily intimidating, but still, dammit!

He hadn't even noticed when the other started to strip him of his chuunin outfit. Of course that's what he got when he allowed his mind to wonder. He hastily pushed the Uchiha away and tried to make his escape through the only open cell door before he was abruptly pinned down against the floor, practically knocking him out. Fortunately, all he saw were kitsunes dancing with each other before he was dragged toward the bed Sasuke had been sleeping in…no lying in. _The bastard wasn't even asleep when I arrived_, Naruto chastised himself!

Naruto yelped as he was slammed into the uncomfortable bed. No wonder Sasuke hadn't been asleep. This thing felt like nothing but box springs. He really didn't have that much time to reflect on it when Sasuke started to literally rip his clothes off, despite his weak attempt at struggling. "Ack! Sasuke! Stop, someone is going to come…"

"So let them," Sasuke huffed as he flipped the blonde over onto his stomach and propped his arse up into the air and stuck a surprisingly already slick finger, wet from his saliva, into the tight opening.

Naruto yelped and tried to pull away, but only succeeded in clinching his muscles, because one ass was holding his down. He wiggled about, trying to break away, which only caused Sasuke to hold him down more firmly against the bed. He yelped again when another finger was added, making small circles as they searched for that one spot he knew they were nearing quickly. He let out a reluctant moan as those fingers found their target and started to molest it thoroughly until he was whimpering and mewling.

Sasuke let out a devious smirk as he added a third finger and tried desperately to ignore the pleasant sounds escaping the blonde's mouth. Feeling that the other was ready, he pulled away to turn the blonde…_his_ blonde back over onto his back and was pleasantly rewarded with a fully erect cock and flushed features. "You've been saving up for me," he purred

Naruto didn't have time to respond to that as something warm and wet wrapped around his aching member and he whimpered pleadingly.

Sasuke started to greedily take it all into his mouth, his nose meeting the nest of neatly trimmed, blonde curls, which somewhat amused him. He bobbed his head up and down along the shaft, keeping his eyes focused on the gasping, moaning, withering mass of his lover. He squeezed the balls gently, earning him another mewl of approval. He smiled as he felt the muscles tighten and the explosive release into his mouth. He made sure to not waste a single drop and used the rest to lubricate his own erection.

"S-Sasuke…We shouldn't…" Naruto started. "What if…"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said emotionlessly. "We're doing this. You can't persuade me otherwise."

Naruto trembled with anticipation. "B-But what about…Iruka…or Kakashi? I left them in Tsunade's office... They're waiting for me…" Naruto gasped when he felt something much thicker than Sasuke's fingers pressing against his entrance.

"If they come, then we can have an orgy. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei would enjoy it." Sasuke grinned at this before inserting his erection into Naruto's entrance.

The blonde threw his head back at the intrusion and groaned. He felt his legs being lifted over Sasuke's shoulders and then pushed forward over his chest from the other's weight. He opened his eyes as he felt Sasuke's warm breath against his cool skin and had to make sure he was still breathing as he peered into those intense, concentrated midnight blue irises. He swore they were sucking his soul out and if he stared at them for much longer it would be all over.

Sasuke smirked to the blonde's dazed expression and took advantage of it by capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Well, at least it snapped him out of his 'deer caught in the headlights' stare. "You're such a usuratonkachi," he whispered affectionately before aiming to hit that sweet spot within Naruto.

Naruto arched his back as his prostate was struck and cried out. He buried his face into Sasuke's neck and wrapped his arms around his chest. "S-Sasuke," he mewled wantonly.

The way his name was spoken, that's all it took. He came, calling out Naruto's name. He waited until he was completely drained before falling to the blonde's side against the wall and pulled him into his embrace. "Naruto," he whispered, kissing his ear. "Stay with me a little longer."

Naruto gave a small nod before closing his eyes and reveling in the warmth of his long lost lover.

-3-3-3-3-

"So, you didn't get anything out of him?" Tsunade asked, amusement laced in her tone. She seemed more enthralled with Naruto's tale about being unwillingly molested than with the information she had been originally seeking.

Iruka and Kakashi stood off to Naruto's left, fidgeting slightly behind him, more Iruka than Kakashi though.

Kakashi was peering over his orange book at the teen, a lecherous grin, which could have rivaled that of Sasuke's, crinkled his mask. He eyed Iruka who was standing conveniently to his right suggestively and nudged him with his foot.

Iruka flinched and glared lightly at the silver haired jounin before sweatdropping at the predatory gleam in the man's eye.

"You know, Naruto, you could have simply said 'no, you didn't get any information from Sasuke-kun,'" Tsunade explained, the grin on her face widening. "But I must admit. It's always amusing to watch you squirm and try to explain in long context why you didn't retrieve the information I asked for. It was much more interesting today. Way better than your other wild tales." She started laughing when Naruto's face practically turned purple from embarrassment. "You're too much, Naruto."

The teen bit his tongue to keep himself from lashing out at the Hokage. Why was it that he always said too much during a mission report? It would have saved him so much embarrassment if he had simply said no or yes!

Owari


End file.
